Eclipse (Die Finsternis)
by KurtCobain
Summary: Mal wieder versucht Raines einen neuen Pretender zu erschaffen.


Haben sie Raines und meinen kleinen Bruder Lyle irgendwo gesehen?" fragte Miss Parker den auf sie zu taumelnden Broots, der soeben den Aufzug verlassen hatte. Doch Broots mußte erst einmal wieder zu sich kommen, er war wie betäubt. Parker hetzte ihn schon den ganzen Tag von einem Centrefllügel zum anderen. Seine Blicke gingen unruhig und misstraurisch in allen Richtungen. Ob man sie nicht doch beobachten würde? Das Centre hat tausend Augen und Ohren, das wusste er. "Nein Parker, ihren Bruder habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, wer weiss wo man ihn hinbeordert hat, aber Raines bin ich eben im Fahrstuhl begegnet." flüsterte er und war im Begriff sich auf die Bank in der Eingangshalle zu setzen. Soweit kam er nicht, Parker packte ihn am Oberarm und riss ihn zu sich rüber, blickte ihm zerknirscht in die Augen, als wollte sie ihn dafür verantwortlich machen, dass auch nichts - rein gar nichts nach ihrem Wille zu laufen scheint. "Miss Parker, heute gönnen Sie mir keine  
einzige Pause! Was soll das? Dauernd muß ich für sie die Drecksarbeit erledigen!" rechtfertigte sich Broots, riss sich los und setzte sich auf die ersehnte Bank. Broots bebte innerlich vor Zorn, konnte aber seine Gefühle sehr gut im Zaum halten, weil er nicht wagte sie Miss Parker zu zeigen. Schnaubend vor Wut blickte sie ihn an und zischte. "Sagen sie mir was der Bastard Raines vor hat!" - "Los Broots!" . Nur zögerlich blickte Broots zu ihr hoch "Habe nur soweit verstanden dass er an einem neuen  
Pretender-Projekt dran ist. In SL-29 wie ich gehört habe, - er soll schon sehr weit damit vorangekommen sein".  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben, das Raines nach seinen letzten 2 gescheiterten Pretenderprojekten nicht aufgeben will. "Und was wollen Sie nun unternehmen, daß Raines das Projekt nicht ausführen kann?" fragte Broots. Sie überlegte  
keinen Augenblick, schnappte sich Broots und zog ihn in das nächste freie Büro. "Sehen Sie meine Waffe? Ich kann Ihnen sagen, damit hat sich dann sein Sauerstoffproblem für immer erledigt, wenn Sie wissen was ich meine". Broots zuckte merklich zusammen. "Wissen sie wo sich im Augenblick unser Seelenklempner befindet?" fragte sie und Broots spürte, dass ihr Zorn etwas abgeflacht ist. "Habe Syd eben mit Angelo im Fahrstuhl gesehen . Syd machte so ein eigenartiges unberechenbares Gesicht als wolle er Raines sofort umbringen! Fragen sie mich nicht was er vor hat, aber er führt bestimmt etwas im Schilde." Miss Parkers Gesicht war wie versteinert "Ich kann es nicht glauben, daß Syd wieder versucht Raines ans Leder zu gehen", dachte sie laut. "Kommen Sie Broots, SL-29 wartet auf uns", sagte sie sarkastisch und schon zog sie Broots aus dem Büro und schob den sich sträubenden Broots unsanft in den Fahrstuhl.  
Im tiefen dunkel des Sublevels stand Syd Angelo, gegenüber. "Angelo du mußt mir sagen wo sich die Person befindet die wir vor Raines retten müssen!" Angelo blieb starr stehen und rührte sich nicht. "Denk nach - erinnere Dich" flehte Syd und packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn schließlich so verzweifelt, als wenn Angelo somit schneller die Antwort preisgeben würde. Syd lies schließlich von ihm ab und blickte ihm bittend in die Augen, er wußte, das die Zeit knapp wurde. Er mußte das Kind retten, so eine furchtbare Tat, wie sie an Angelo vollbracht wurde, das durfte nie wieder passieren. Die Auslöschung des eigenen Ichs - nein nie wieder wollte Syd  
dies zulassen. Plötzlich bewegte sich Angelo mechanisch, ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts und bog um die Ecke des langen Korridors hob den Arm und zeigte auf etwas. "Schmerzen - viele Schmerzen" sagte er. Syd, der ihm gefolgt war, erschrak innerlich als er sah, auf was Angelos Finger gerichtet war. Viele schreckliche Erinnerungen wurden in Syd geweckt...- Jarod...Kyle.. Nein!!! Syd riss sich aus seinen Träumen wach, er durfte jetzt nicht an  
vergangene Zeiten denken. Er wußte, was geschehen war konnte er nicht mehr rückgängig machen, aber die Zukunft konnte er beeinflussen. Er mußte sich beeilen, die Zeit drängte, wenn er das Schlechte noch zum Guten abwenden will.  
Er wußte, daß eine Sonnenfinsternis um die Mittagszeit stattfinden sollte und das konnte Unheil über Blue Cove bringen, das lehrte ihn die Vergangenheit........  
Syd sah jene Tür, leicht geöffnet, hinter der sich vor vielen Jahren die schlimmsten Alpträume abspielten. Er befahl Angelo leise, indem er ihm ein paar Cracker Jacks in die Hand drückte, daß er am besten von hier verschwinden solle. Syd drehte sich um und bewegte sich wie magisch angezogen langsam in die Richtung dieser Tür. Je näher Syd auf sie zu kam, desto angespannter wurde er. Er konnte nichts hören, nur sein eigenes Herz, daß ihm bis zum Hals schlug und ihm das Gefühl gab, nach Luft ringen zu müssen. Ein dämmriges Licht warf seine fahle Schatten auf den langen kalten Flur, der nie zu enden schien. Syd warf noch einen kurzen prüfender Blick zu Angelo,- der folgte ihm nicht. Er war erleichtert, daß Angelo sich wieder beruhigt hatte, es wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen und hätte allen Kopf und Kragen kosten können wenn nur einer von Raines Leuten sie bemerkt hätte. Syd ging wie im Traum auf die Tür zu . Plötzlich machte sich wieder ein Stechen in seiner Brust breit, das  
ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen abdrückte. Das Stechen,- die Schmerzen war diesmal schlimmer als sonst. Syd stemmte sich gegen die Wand und kämpfte dagegen an. "Nein nicht schon wieder", dacht er bei sich - nicht in dieser Stunde - "ich muss den neuen Pretender retten", er griff zitternd in seine Taschen " wo hab ich sie hingetan - ich weiss sie muß irgendwo sein" schwitzend brachte er eine Tablette zu Vorschein, verinnerlichte sie schnell und das krampflösende Medikament tat langsam seine Wirkung. Syd atmete erleichtert auf - Das Kind -das Kind, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf - ich muss es finden. Das Stechen verschwand langsam, Syd wendete erleichtert den Kopf und sah eine goldglänzende Schaufel. "Vielleicht kann die mir noch nützlich sein dachte er, als er sich mit einem Taschentuch über das Gesicht und Stirn wischte. Wie er nach der Schaufel greifen wollte, zerriß Raines Stimme die  
Stille. Er hörte, wie Raines Willie den Sweeper fertig machte. Ist das Projekt gefährdet, oder sollte es schon zu spät sein? - Syd schlich mit der Schaufel in der Hand in den kalten Raum. Er konnte nur schwer etwas erkennen. Das wenige was er sah, schockierte ihn. Er erblickte im hintersten Winkel des Raumes ein kleines ängstliches  
Mädchen .Um ihm herum waren Lyle und Raines, eifrig damit beschäftigt Anoden am Kopf des Mädchens zu befestigen um es einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Bittend schauten die Kinderaugen die beiden Erwachsenen an, es nicht zu tun. Doch Raines schien fest entschlossen zu sein dieses mal dieses Projekt erfolgreich zu beenden.  
"Das ist der neue Pretender" schoss es Syd durch den Kopf. Syd hasste diese Art einen Pretender zu schaffen  
Jarod beobachtete interessiert im Fernsehen ein Baseballspiel. Seine Augen verfolgten verwundert diesem Geschehen. Für ihn schien es faszinieren, daß Menschen mit einem Schläger auf einen Ball schlugen, der dann quer durch das ganze Stadion schoss und einer der Mannschaft die Lederkugel aufzufangen versuchte. Aber es schien den Fans sichtlich Freude zu bereiten, stellte er fest. Jarod wurde jäh aus seiner Faszination gerissen, sein Laptop meldete eine Mail. Jarod las es und wußte - er mußte unverzüglich handeln. Angelo rief ihn zu Hilfe - es geht um Sydney und einen neuen Pretender....  
Syd schlich weiter in den Raum, blieb hinter einem Pfeiler kurz stehen und überlegte wie er Raines von der Tat abbringen konnte. Er war Psychologe - sollte er auf seine Art, psychologisch vorgehen, wäre dies Wirkungsvoll oder  
sollte er gleich versuchen Raines für immer zu beseitigen? Willie und Lyle, wie soll er gegen sie ankommen, alleine nur mit einer Schaufel bewaffnet?? All die Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahm. Syd zuckte zusammen - unbewußt war er mit seiner Schaufel gegen den Pfeiler gestoßen. Instinktiv erhob er blitzschnell die Schaufel, als schon eine Kugel aus Willies Pistole an ihr abprallte und als Querschläger Lyle traf. Lyle sank mit einem markerschütternden Schrei zusammen. Die Kugel hatte seinen Oberschenkel getroffen. Lyle Schrei zerriß die Luft, das Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, mit denen er verkrampft  
versuchte die Wunde zusammen zu drücken. Willie zog ihn schnell hinter einen Pfeiler, zerriß sein Hemdsärmel und verband schnell Lyles Bein. Lyle keuchte und verspürte Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Das Projekt, an dem er und Raines so lange planten, die vielen Stunden Arbeit den richtigen Pretender zu finden, sollte das in letzter Minute zu nichte gemacht werden? Dieser Gedanke schien unerträglich....  
  
Raines blickte schnell um sich, und sah nur eine Chance - Flucht. Diese hintere Tür war eine gute Gelegenheit hier rauszukommen. In diesem Moment wurde diese aufgerissen und Miss Parker mit Broots platzten mit ausgestreckter Pistole herein. "Bleiben Sie stehen, oder sie werden ihr Nachthemd heute Abend mit einem Leichenhemd tauschen müssen." giftet sie Raines an, der überrascht stehen blieb. Ihre Blicke prüften den Raum "Alle raus hier! Broots binden sie das Mädchen los! " Lyle versuchte humpelnd mit Willie den Raum zu verlassen, er wußte dass er  
keine Chance mehr hatte. "Wir sprechen uns noch!" fauchte er Miss Parker ins Gesicht. "Tun Sie das! Ich bin gespannt wie sie das unserem Daddy erklären! Dieses Projekt wird Sie des Hals kosten und ich werde Sie mit vergnügen zur Guillotine führen - Bruder!" entgegnete sie. Lyle atmete schwerer und spürte, wie ihn die Kräfte verliessen, eine Dunkelheit liess sich über ihn herab und er fiel in tiefe Bewußtlosigkeit. Willie schleppte den schlaffen Körper davon.  
Syd ging zu Parker und flüsterte " Keinen Augenblick länger und alles wäre zu spät gewesen. Denken sie an die Sonnenfinsternis - sie hat noch nie etwas gutes für das Centre bedeutet, war immer ein schlechte Omen, aber dieses mal haben "Wir" das Schicksal in die Hand genommen." "Noch ist der Tag nicht vorüber" sagte sie in dunkler Vorausahnung, drehte sich um und zerrte Raines mit sich. Broots und Syd kümmerten sich um das ängstliche Kind und versuchten ihm wieder etwas Vertrauen einzuflössen. "Alles wird wieder gut - es ist vorbei" sagten sie mit ruhiger Stimme.  
Jarod trat wie aus dem Nichts auf Syd und Broots zu. Keiner hatte ihn zuvor bemerkt, keiner wußte, daß er Zeuge des Schauspiels war. "Überlasst mir das Kind" sagte Jarod entschlossen. Syd und Broots fuhren herum. " Jarod!  
Wie bist du hier hergekommen" fragte Syd erstaunt und sein Atem ging schneller. "Auf dem gleichen Weg, wie ich rauskomme" sagte Jarod ruhig " Bitte gebt mir das Kind, ich kann seine Eltern finden, bohrte er weiter. " Ich kann nicht " sagte Syd - "du weißt was das bedeutet, Parker wird mich zur Verantwortung ziehen ." Broots stand wie versteinert neben Syd und brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Jarod liess nicht locker. " Bitte" flehte er. Jarod beugte sich etwas zu Syd vor "Sie werden mich nicht kriegen," versicherte er eindringlich. Syd hatte  
kaum Zeit die richtigen Gedanken zu fassen, aber er erkannte diese Eine Chance, diese verdammte unheilbringende Finsternis nur einmal zum Guten abzuwenden und der, der dies ausführen konnte, stand ihm gegenüber, Jarod.  
"Du weisst, dass ich sofort Alarm schlagen muss - nimm das Kind und flieh - schnell - geh......"sagte Syd.  
Er beugte sich zu Broots, " Kein Wort, von dem was Sie soeben gesehen haben". Broots fasste sich langsam wieder und nickte, während das Blut langsam wieder durch seine Adern floss und sein Gesicht wieder die normale  
Gesichtsfarbe erhielt. .  
Die Nachricht ging über die Ebenen, dass Jarod mit einem Kind aus dem Centre fliehen will. Höchste Sicherheitsstufe. Alles war abgeriegelt, die Sweeper suchten den entlegensten Winkel, als sich die Mondscheibe langsam vor die Sonne schob.  
In diesem Augenblick fuhr Jarod in einem Auto mit dem Mädchen eine entlegene Landtrasse entlang, hielt an und beobachtete mit der Kleinen dieses Naturschauspiel..........Das Schlechte wurde zum Gute, dachte er bei  
sich.........  
  
Ende 


End file.
